A Nice, Quiet Weekend
by Arcadia81
Summary: With the children at their grandparents for the weekend, Clark and Diana spend some quality time together.


AN: This story contains VERY MATURE CONTENT!!! If you're not comfortable with things couples do in the bedroom, DO NOT READ!!!

A Nice, Quiet Weekend

Superman and Wonder Woman landed smoothly on the Kent farm with their most precious cargo in their arms. Baby Jon was sleeping snug and happy in his mother's arms while his twin sister, Lara was held by their strong Papa.

Waiting for them in the backyard of the Kent farm were the proud grandparents, Jonathon (Baby Jon's namesake) and Martha Kent. They planned this weekend weeks ago but conflicting schedules on the parents delayed this moment until today.

"We're here," Clark announced.

Jonathan held the backdoor opened for them. "Come on in. You two will attract attention in your working clothes."

"Pa, there's not a sign of anyone for miles," Clark said as he stepped inside his childhood home. He placed a wide-eyed Lara in the anxious arms of her grandmother.

"Your father is being protective," Martha told him as she accepted a kiss from her son. She tapped Lara's nose playfully. "These are his grandbabies after all."

"Yes, they are," Jonathon cooed as Diana gave him his grandson. "Look at this boy. Cute little thing."

Diana placed the baby bags on the table. It was laden with all the babies' paraphernalia and then some. Clark thought Diana was going overboard with everything she packed for the babies' trip to their grandparents but Diana thought she was planning for every possible crisis. "Clark and I brought everything we could think of."

"More like everything Diana could think of," Clark said with a grin.

The baby bags Diana brought looked more like a carryon bags one would take on a plane but Martha wasn't going to make that comment. She understood what it meant for a mother to leave her children alone for the first time. "Oh, we'll be fine, Diana. Jonathon and I aren't new to this you know."

Lara started to fuss and before Diana could reach for her, Martha placed the baby over her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly. Lara quiet down almost immediately. "So, do you two have any plans for the weekend?"

Diana was uncertain. "We didn't make any. This is the first time we are leaving the twins." Diana looked at her husband. "I thought it was going to be a nice, quiet weekend but I guess we could do something."

"We might catch up on some much needed sleep," Clark joked. "The home is lively with the twins around and I do have my novel to work on."

"You can't be working the whole time," Jonathon told his son. "It's your first weekend without the babies. You *have* to plan something, Clark."

"Diana and I will think of something," Clark assured his Dad. "I promise."

"Without the twins around, maybe you two will find time for each other," Martha advised. "I imagine it must be hard to find time together with twins like yours. Spoil yourselves. Get out of the house and have fun."

Clark and Diana stayed long enough for lunch and until the twins were settled with their grandparents (which didn't take long) before leaving the Kent farm to their home on the outskirts of Metropolis.

****

Diana stood over a crib, holding a stuffed bear. Two hours ago, she left her children in the care of their grandparents. Diana wasn't sure why this was hitting her so hard. Maybe it was the fact she was leaving them in the care of someone other than herself and Clark. During her pregnancy, Diana and Clark talked extensively on what they should do on the matter of childcare when the twins were born. Knowing the children were inheriting their abilities, Clark and Diana knew they couldn't leave their children to anyone to baby-sit.

Clark started work part time for the Daily Planet while spending the rest of his time at home on his novel and balancing his job as Superman. Diana retired from Wonder Woman once learning she was pregnant. It wasn't an easy decision. She and Clark argued over the matter. Diana felt she could work in the Watchtower during her pregnancy but Clark didn't want to take any chances with the babies. Someone could attack the Watchtower and Diana would be in danger. It didn't help Diana when her own mother agreed with Clark.

Before the twins were born, Diana thought she would resume being Wonder Woman after six months. But once the twins were born, Diana couldn't imagine leaving the twins anytime soon and was happy to stay home and take care of them. Though sometimes it was overwhelming being a mother of two super babies, she received a lot of help from Clark. Her mother stayed a week to help but had to return to her duties on Themyscira. Martha Kent stayed with Diana for a month and Diana was grateful for the help since she knew nothing about taking care of babies.

For seven months, Diana was with the twin's everyday. Now for the first time, the twins would be in the care of others. It was only for three days but it was going to be an eternity to Diana.

Diana felt Clark staring at her in the doorway. "Are you sure you they can handle them?"

Clark stared at his wife. Seeing the love Diana had for their children brought out a new side of her for him to love. "Of course. My parents handled me as a child. Ma was here for a month when the twins were born."

Diana stroke the soft teddy bear's head. "Yes, but the twins are older now and your parents are watching two babies. Two babies with our powers."

"This may be one of the few times my parents *can* watch the kids. Jon and Lara are still babies. They are not walking yet but they can crawl fast." Clark fondly thought of last week when he was crawling with Jon and Lara and they suddenly shot out in front of him with a burst of speed. "My parents will be fine. Besides, they *want* to do this. It's not often we get a weekend to ourselves: no kids, no League duties."

Diana agreed with that and placed the stuffed animal back in Lara's crib. "Your parents suggested we do something. Do you have anything in mind?"

"I really want to get those chapters done on my book. After that, we will do something," Clark promised. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

Diana looked around at the messy room. "The children's room needs cleaning up and there's that book I've been looking forward to finishing."

****

After cleaning up the twins' room, Diana went downstairs to the living room where her book was waiting on the coffee table. She started it two days ago but with the babies, she only got three chapters in. After a half hour of attempted reading, Diana gave up. She couldn't help but wonder about her children. What were they doing? Were they using their gifts in front of their grandparents? Could Jonathon and Martha Kent really handle two super powered twins? Diana stopped herself. The twins were fine. Their grandparents can handle them. Diana knew that. It was just hard for her to let her children go without her for a weekend. It was the first time after all.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any reading done, Diana put in a DVD of the children. That would help her past the time until she was back with her children.

Diana smiled remembering the day this video was shot. Snow had fallen the night before and Clark wanted to show it to his children.

Clark stood in front of the window shirtless holding Jon and Lara as he talked to them about the snow. Jon leaned on his Daddy staring out the window while Lara nibbled on the hard flesh of her Daddy's muscled shoulder. As Diana viewed the video, she shifted in her seat as a familiar feeling rose in her.

There was something arousing seeing Clark shirtless as he held his children. Diana loved seeing her husband's chest every chance she got, loved rubbing her fingers along the hard planes of his muscles, loved rubbing her lips along each muscle, kissing, sucking….

Diana let out a breath of air. She was getting hot. When was the last time she and Clark made love? *Really* made love? They've made love since the twins were born but they always had to be careful. The children had their father's sensitive ears and the tremors that passed through their bedroom could echo in the house if they got carried away. She knew the twins put a hindrance on their schedule a few times but they still made time for each other. It wasn't happening as much lately.

However, the twins were gone for the next few days. Diana smiled mischievously. As much as she loves her children, Diana was suddenly ready to spend time with her husband and they could spend the whole weekend together. An idea forming, Diana looked around the room. The house could hold but Diana felt more comfortable letting loose at the Fortress of Solitude.

Plan in action, Diana went to Clark's study where Clark was writing his story. After a light knock, she entered. She found him lying on the carpet, papers were sprawled out before him. "Kal, what if we spend time at the fortress while the children are with your parents?"

Clark looked up from his writing to Diana, his eyes curious. "Any particular reason?"

The last time they were at the Fortress occurred just before the twins were born. "We haven't been there in months. I miss it."

Clark stared at her, wondering what was going on in his wife's head. His lips turned up in a smile. "We can have dinner there. Maybe take in a movie."

"Maybe," Diana smiled pleased her plans were in action. They will have dinner at the fortress and for dessert Diana would settle for Clark.

****

Diana found it hard to concentrate during dinner. Although the meal Clark cooked was delicious and their conversation lively, Diana could only focus on later when she would have her way with Clark. She stayed long enough to help Clark with the dishes before disappearing into the shower. Diana slipped into a silk robe after her shower. Diana wondered if she walked in front of him naked would he get the idea. Maybe she will try it out for next time.

Diana found Clark in the newly constructed family room he built after he learned Diana was pregnant. Clark worked on the room in his spare time, building the furniture himself so it was sturdy enough to handle Kryptonian/Amazonian babies. They had plans of bringing the children here on their first birthday.

Clark sat on the sofa reading when he felt Diana sit by him. He could hear the rapid beating of her heart; smell her fresh scent from her shower and the scent of her arousal. He held back a smile as he turned the page. Having a super smelling nose certainly has its advantages.

Diana latched the lobe of his ear in her mouth, gently nibbling it. Her hand moved to the buttons of his shirt, slowly removing one button at a time. Clark was no fool. He knew what Diana wanted. He knew the moment Diana suggested they go to the Fortress. In fact, he was thinking about it earlier. With the twins gone, he could finally have his way with his wife without any worries.

"Diana," he sucked in a breath feeling Diana's lips on his neck and her hand snaking down his chiseled chest, "is there something you want?"

"Yes. You," she whispered while her hand caressed the stiffening organ between his legs. "And this."

Feeling her hands stroking him in the confines of his pants was more than Clark could take. His body always easily surrendered under her touch. He hated and yet he loved it! With a low growl, he tossed the book aside and kissed Diana, pouncing her as he pushed her down on the sofa. Her mouth opened for him as he explored with vigor. He parted her legs as he settled more comfortably between her. He thrust against her flesh, giving her a tease for later only to groan in her mouth feeling her nudity beneath him.

Diana pressed her hands on his chest and pushed him up. "Kal, as much as I want to, we won't have enough room here."

"You started it." Clark tried to kiss her again.

Diana pushed him back. "I know." Diana gazed at him playfully as she trailed a finger along his jaw. "See you upstairs? I'll race you," she challenged.

"Five second head start?" Clark grinned as he pulled off Diana.

Diana jumped to her feet. "Deal."

"I won't stop this time," Clark warned.

Diana gave him a quick kiss. "I'm counting on it." Diana ran from the room and up the stairs. Diana picked up the pace as she neared the bedroom. As soon as she opened the bedroom door, Diana was slammed from behind and she and Clark went soaring in the air before crashing on the bed.

The bed groaned beneath them.

Diana laughed as one of Clark's arms flipped her over and the other was locked around her waist. "If this bed breaks, you're fixing it….again."

"I always fix the bed," he said as Diana helped him remove his shirt and tossed it away. Diana's robe hit the floor next. She helped him get his pants over his stiff erection and slide it down his strong legs. Clark tossed them carelessly and it hit a lamp, knocking both to the floor.

Diana flipped Clark over so that she was straddling him, anchoring her weight on her knees. "I want you so bad." Diana leaned forward, kissing and nibbling Clark. She started on the taut, ripped muscles of his abdomen, moving up his chest, licking both nipples along the way until she was nibbling his neck. Clark's groans encouraged her all the way.

Diana whispered in his ear, "I've been thinking all day how I'm going to pleasure you."

She arched her hips forward, sliding over Clark's growing erection. The sensations caused them both to moan.

"You're off to a good start," Clark groaned.

Diana nibbled his ear as she said, "Kal, I want to try something different tonight."

"Mmm," he said closing his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Her biting could tear the flesh off a human but it was giving him a delicious sensation that only Diana could stir in him. "You want to be pressed against the wall again?"

"No."

"You want to make love in the air again?"

The thought was tempting but right now she was eager for something else. "Maybe next time. I want to tie you in my lasso and make love to you."

Clark's eyes flew open. "What?!" He pulled away from her. "Tie me?"

If she was disappointed by his response, she wasn't showing it. "You never thought about it?"

"No!"

"I've wondered what it would be like to tie you," Diana confessed. "To see you beg for pleasure. Only receiving it when I deem it." Diana rubbed her hands over his muscles. "Come on, Kal. Free yourself of inhibitions."

"I do with you." He shook his head at her. "Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head."

"Come on," Diana cooed. "It'll be fun."

Fun for who? Certainly not for him! "I don't think you're suppose to use your lasso that way."

Diana wasn't budging on the matter. She had plenty of time today to think about it and she wanted to try it. "I can use it however I want and I want to use it to tie you."

"What if I don't want you to?"

Diana gave him a look that told him she would not be denied and he grew worried because he knew what that meant. Diana dragged her fingers on his upper torso. Only her strong yet soft fingers could have an affect on his skin. The touch caused Clark to flush at the contact.

Diana's smile widened and Clark knew he was in trouble. "Do you really want to deny me, Kal? You know how I can make you feel." Her husky voice caused his own groin to jerk at the sound of it. She was indeed gifted by Aphrodite. "You know what I can do for you." By now, Diana had ceased caressing his chest and was placing kisses on it moving up to his neck. Her breasts were rubbing against his chest. Clark couldn't resist cupping one in his large hands. Clark drew in a sharp breath and a slow drawn out moan escaped his lips. It was getting harder to fight Diana off.

He would give in to her as he normally did, but being wrapped in her lasso, would make him powerless. It was always an odd sensation to be without his powers, and if he was honest with himself, he'll admit it bothered the hell out of him.

"Diana…" the rest was finished off in a low moan. Diana continued nibbling his earlobe. How does she do it he wondered? How does she make him feel this way? So lost in her hypnotic powers that he was willing do anything to have her kissing him this way.

"Hmm?" Diana was moving towards his lips in soft kisses. "Is that a yes?" Diana locked her lips over Clark's in a hot, passionate kiss. Diana felt his arousal poking her and smiled. Diana continued her seduction as she moved down to his chest with kisses. She latched onto a nipple, sucking gently.

Clark felt all his resolve gone. "Yes!" Diana pulled away, triumphantly smiling at Clark. "You are evil."

Diana grabbed her lasso off the nightstand. She tied his wrists to the bedposts. Clark thought she was moving too fast to tie him up. "You're having too much fun with this."

"You will be, too." Diana pulled on the lasso to make sure Clark couldn't get out but she didn't want it too tight to cause him pain. "Is it too tight?"

"No." Clark complained pulling on it. He frowned not being about to free himself.

Diana straddled Clark again. Her knees were at his waist, his growing erection between her legs. Diana looked down at her husband completely nude and vulnerable to her. His big, mighty arms were bound to her lasso. His strong legs were free but that wasn't as much a threat as his arms. He had sneaky arms, even sneakier hands. His big chest rising and falling out of nerves more than anything else. It was undeniably sexy. Bounding the most powerful man in the world, possible universe was a huge turn on to Diana.

From his position, Clark was finding this situation oddly erotic. Although being bound my magic and not being able to use his strength bothered the hell out of him, his view was very nice. He started with seeing Diana's tone legs. His eyes settled on her moist center longer than he should before he moved passed the swell of her hips up to the smooth muscled abs and to her large, round breasts, swaying gently with each little movement. Her eyes were wild with desire. She was going to enjoy this and Clark realized there was a chance he was going to enjoy it, too.

"I want to lick you," Clark told her.

"Later….if I allow it." Diana touched her mouth to his. She licked his lips; then sucked the lower lip before slipping her tongue in his mouth exploring his tongue with hers. Her long wavy hair fell around them like a curtain as they tenderly kiss each other. Diana snaked her hands on his chest, massaging every contour, every curve.

Clark pulled at the gold cords of her lasso trying to get free, wanting to touch Diana the way he was touching her. It was hard being so intimate with her and not being able to touch her silky skin. Diana placed kisses over his face before setting her lips on his neck.

"Diana." Clark pulled on the lasso. "Wouldn't it be better if I'm free so I can touch you?" Clark groaned with pleasure as Diana bit his neck. She was giving him a hickey. He loved when Diana did this. Because of his tough skin, the hickey was gone in an hour. It was only a problem once after they were intimate, they had to go in for an emergency and Flash noticed it. He didn't let Clark live it down for a week.

"Diana," he groaned her name in the pillow as she bit harder. "Oh, that feels good."

Diana slid down continuing her manipulation, placing bites and kisses along his chest. She sucked hard on a nipple and he shivered in response.

"Diana, you're not being…" She sucked even harder, using her teeth to gently tug on the tough flesh. He gasped, chest arched, startled by the action, and then moan when she did it again, feeling a delicious warm streak down his spine. Only Diana could do this to him. Only she could make him feel pleasure he never felt before. Clark felt his arousal grow another inch and his fight gone. If Diana wanted to use him this way and give him the pleasure he was feeling, so be it. It could only be good for him.

Diana continued to move south. Her sharp teeth nipped and sucked down his chest, down the muscles of his stomach. Her long, black hair caressed his skin like silk.

She was getting closer and closer to where he desired her mouth the most. Diana's eyes glinted with wicked desire as she hovered over his stiff arousal now at full attention. She was ready to wrap her lips around it when Clark's cell phone rang. Damn phone Clark thought. Damn Bruce for giving him that specially made satellite phone that can get signals even in his fortress.

Clark protested when Diana pulled back. "Ignore it," he told her.

"It could be an emergency," Diana said.

"It's not," Clark insisted.

Diana leaned over Clark, her breasts swayed gently over his mouth as she picked up the phone. "It's your parents."

"My parents?" Clark jerked trying to break free from the lasso but failed. "Diana, let me out of this."

Diana ignored him as she answered the phone. "Hello? Hi, Martha. Clark?" Diana looked down at her husband struggling to get himself out of the lasso. "He's indisposed at the moment. Is everything all right? Are the children okay?"

Clark could hear his mother on the phone. "Everything's wonderful! The babies are just adorable. There was a moment when they got away from us when they were race crawling."

Clark looked at his wife or rather her breasts hovering above him. His mother's voice was fading away as he continued to stare at Diana's breasts. Since Diana was playing out her fantasy, why couldn't he? He always wanted to fool around with Diana on the phone; watching her squirm as he pleasured her. Besides it was time to make her pay for what she was doing to him. He raised his head and licked the curve of her left breast. Diana shook her head at Clark to not do that.

"They are such darlings," Martha went on. "Jonathon was showing them off for the neighbors today. He's one proud Grandpa."

Clark latched onto a breast and suckled gently. "Mmm." Diana couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry, dear. I didn't hear that. Did you say something" Martha asked.

Diana gritted her teeth. She wanted to slap her husband and pull away and yet she didn't want him to stop. But she had to. She couldn't fool around with her husband while talking to his mother! Diana pulled back but Clark wrapped his legs around her, stopping her. Diana pulled again, trying to break away but his grip was unbreakable. Damn that man! Using her own move against her!

Clark tugged Diana forward, giving him better access to her breasts. His shaft pressed against her stomach. Diana bit her lip, keeping her moan in. He was so good with his mouth. His hands were even better. Why the hell did she tie him?

"Diana?" Martha called out to her. "Are you still there?"

"I'm fine…" Diana had to think for a moment. Who was she talking to? "Martha. Umm…." What were they talking about? Oh, the twins. "The children didn't show off their powers did they?"

"Oh, no. Well, Lara grabbed Ben Hubbard's thumb a little too tight," Martha laughed. "But he thought it was cute and didn't suspect a thing."

Diana was absently paying attention to Martha chatting about the twins. Her focus was on Clark as he moved to the other breast. Her breath was getting heavier, her body rocking against Clark.

She only jumped back into the conversation when Martha said, "Diana, I didn't want to keep on but I wondered if it will be all right if Jonathon and I keep the twins another day."

"Another day?" Diana repeated.

"Dear, are you all right?" Martha asked. "You sound out of breath."

"I'm fine…. I'm fine," Diana said throatily. Clark's tongue was doing wonders to her breasts.

"You don't sound fine," Martha noted. "What are you doing?"

Clark grinned at her and Diana smacked his chest. "Just fighting with your son."

"Oh, you're sparring?" Martha wrongly guessed. "Why didn't you say so, dear? I'll be quick. Would it be all right if we kept them until Monday?"

Clark latched onto a breast and suckled hard. "Yes!" Diana cried out. Her face turned a deep shade of red. Oh, Hera! She hoped her mother-in-law hadn't figured it out what she was doing to her son. "Sorry, your son caught me off guard."

"Make him pay," Martha encouraged her. "He can take it."

"I most certainly will," Diana promised and closed the phone. She laid the phone back on the nightstand and glared at Clark. Not only did he trap her, he embarrassed her in before his mother! "You're gonna pay."

"Punish me," Clark challenged her.

Diana punished Clark with a savage kiss. Her hands slithered down his stomach once more, gliding over his taut abdominal muscles. Loving fingers slid further south and tentatively brushed against his lower anatomy. Clark flinched when the tips of her fingers caressed his hardness, moving up and down in an excruciating slow motion. Her nails delicately raked the skin between the shaft and the crown of the head.

"Diana…." the moan of her name escaped his lips as he broke their kiss. Clark buried his head against the pillow, his breathing coming in heavy gasps. The feeling of Diana's nails touching that sensitive spot on his painful erection had an arousing affect on him. Delicious pleasure shot down from his spine to his toes; his hips thrust off the bed. The pleasure increased as Diana increased her strokes. Faster and faster she rubbed him; his deep groans turned into low growls.

She was enjoying this Clark thought seeing the mischief in Diana's eyes. Diana resumed her kisses at the base of his abdomen. So close. She was so close to where he desired her most.

Diana smiled wickedly at him before she bent forward, receiving a low animal snarl from Clark when the hot sweetness of her mouth enclosed on the swollen tip of his manhood. His fists clenched the lasso and a harsh groan escaped him. He pulled on the lasso harder, trying to break free. He wanted, needed to touch her so badly. Amused at his reaction, Diana explored him some more, allowing her tongue to caress the sensitive tip. Clark shuddered as Diana held him at a tantalizing pace. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Diana was the only one he would allow to do this. Any other woman, he would fear for her safety, but Diana could handle it as she can handle all of him. Nearing his peak, his breathing grew ragged. He felt his release coming when Diana abruptly pulled away, leaving him throbbing and aching.

"W-wh-what?" Clark protested between breaths. "Diana?" Diana gave a small impenitent laugh.

"That's for embarrassing me over the phone with your mother."

"What? Wait, I'm sorry." He gasped when Diana squeezed his sensitive organ that so desperately sought alleviation. She smiled at him deviously.

"Too late."

"Cruel. You're just cruel."

"Hmm," Diana pondered. "How shall I continue punishing you?"

"Your lips," Clark told her. "You can punish me with your lips."

Diana grinned. "I did that already."

"I wasn't punished enough." He gave Diana a smoldering look. "I've been very, very bad. I deserve to be punished."

"Yes, you do." Her eyes met his heavily-lidded gaze in mutual desire. Diana reached forward and joined her lips with his. She sighed as she melted against him. After several minutes of kissing, they were breathing heavily against each other; their mouths hungrily devouring each other. Diana was slowly losing herself in him. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she felt Clark's hand snake behind her neck and the other roaming her back.

Diana reacted too late. Suddenly, she found herself flipped on the bed. Her back met the warm sheets with Clark pinning his lower body against hers and pinning her arms above her head.

Diana stared at him stunned. He freed himself from her lasso? "What? How did you…?"

Clark answered with a wicked grin. "You didn't think after being friends with Bruce all those years not to mention being Boy Scout as a kid, I haven't learned to get myself out of a knot?"

Diana was still stunned. She should've known better. "How long did it take?"

"Longer than I wanted," Clark admitted. "I had to distract you with that kiss to finally get myself free." He hovered over her, his sweet breath fanning her face. "As for your punishment," he murmured in a tone that sent erotic chills down her spine. She submitted herself to him once he captured her lips in a scorching kiss.

Clark kneaded one breast while using the other hand to caress up and down her thigh, slowly teasing her where she wanted him to go. Clark pulled away, his tenders eyes fixated on her.

"What do you want?" Clark asked her softly. "How do you want it?"

Diana caressed his face as she tenderly told him. "Slow and gentle as you love me. Fast and hard as you want me."

Clark responded with a brutally soft kiss. He took his time, teasing her, exploring her mouth, slowly, thoroughly. Diana moan feeling his lips move to her neck, lightly kissing before gently sucking the sensitive spot. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head to allow him better access.

He moved down her chest, placing loving kisses until his lips found her breast. His tongue traced a path along the outer curve until he hovered over her nipple. "Mmmm," Diana sighed as she placed both her hands in his hair when she felt his warm breath on the hardened nub. Clark lapped at the nipple with his tongue a few more times before he suckling the breast again. Diana closed her eyes at the sheer pleasure. She gasped, moaned and writhed as her breath quickened with his constant teasing. She never knew how sensitive her breasts were until they were in Clark's possession. Diana arched against him and moaned loudly, feeling a familiar ache beginning to build within her.

Ravishing her breast one last time, Clark slid his way down her body, placing heated kisses down her body until he was directly over her core. Her eyes were open and full of desire. Her face was flushed, her lips parted as he grinned down at her with renewed affection.

Diana knew what he was going to do next. What surprised her was *how* he did it. Clark knew he needed to be cautious in using the right amount of power for what he had in mind. It wasn't the first time he thought about this, but in the spirit in trying something new tonight, he couldn't resist the idea anymore. Clark's eyes turned red and emitted a light dose of his heat vision on Diana's core. He quickly cooled the area with his breath.

The quick contrast of hot and cold against such a sensitive area of her body caused Diana to arch against him as a loud, involuntary squeal of pleasure rolled out of her. He gave her core a cursory lick, savoring the pleasure of her. Shockwaves of pleasure continuously sparked up and down her spine with each exquisite stroke. Her head fell back as she shuddered against him.

Clark resumed his sweet torment. He continued to heat and cool her core with his eyes and mouth, increasing his pace each time he did so. Diana couldn't lay still. Her body writhed against his mouth, hips jerking at his touch, legs clamping around his head. He held her legs in place. Depending on the situation, being captured in Diana's powerful legs could be lethal and the worse that could happen was him losing his breath. He wanted to with her but not like that.

As his speed increased, so did the volume of Diana's moans and the growing tension that gathered in the pit of her stomach, waiting, crying for something her body didn't know what but knew to react when it did happen. It happened when he heated and cool her core one last time following it up with the addition of his tongue and finger creating vibrations against the sensitive erect nub between the folds of her feminine core. Diana lost it.

Diana buried her face into the pillow, screaming as her senses spun in a whirlwind of pleasure. The raw ache between her thighs intensified and she trembled, her back arching instinctively. She tried to speak, but no words came out, leaving Clark to continue his torment until the second wave passed over Diana sending her into a maelstrom of passion more powerful than the first. She cried out his name and bucked against his fingers and mouth as her release caused her body to quiver from head to toe, her hips still giving little jerks as her pleasure faded.

Diana laid limp on the bed, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as her body slowly recovered from the passionate assault Clark unleashed upon her. Clark pulled a strand of Diana's silky hair from her face. His eyes gentle, his smile warm. He looked at her with such loving tenderness Diana felt herself falling in love with him again.

"That was slow and gentle. Ready for fast and hard?"

"Oh, Hera, yes!"

Clark gave his love a quick kiss. He raised her legs, positioning her for him. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kal," she moaned as she felt him slip inside her. She loved the feel of him as he entered her body. She loved his heat, the fullness he brought her, touching her so deeply, so intimately. She couldn't imagine any other man bringing her these feelings.

"Have I ever told you how good you feel around me?" Clark asked as he kissed her throat. "How hot, tight and…" he groaned softly against her. "It's been so long…."

"Much too long," Diana agreed, pulling his face to hers so she can nibble his jaw. Clark smashed his mouth to hers, his tongue thrusting deep inside imitating the hard movements of his body slamming into hers, rocking her before pulling back and slamming into her again.

Both were overcome by an aching need for each other as their bodies were united so intimately. A long, slender leg wrapped around his waist as he moved within her. A slim hand fist in Clark's hair as the other was sprawled on his back. Diana's nails cut into his tough skin, claiming him as hers as his hard thrusts pounded into her body, claiming her as his.

Clark increased his pace, pounding into Diana as she arched and writhe beneath him. Diana could feel Clark's hands on her hips, pushing her further into the mattress. Not even the bed breaking beneath them could stop them from sinking deeper in their passion and love for each other.

Diana thrust against him, returning some of the pleasure he was giving her. Still worn from the earlier pleasure Clark gave her, Diana was near exhaustion. And yet she didn't want to stop. It's been so long since she and Clark made love like this. She wanted it to last forever. Not only did she love the feel of Clark moving in her, the erotic feelings he stirred in her, she loved that only she could give Clark this. She was the one Clark could unleash his strength on without any worry. She was the only one who could bring him to his heights of desire.

Diana could hold back no longer. She cried her release as waves of pleasure washed over her like never before. Her squeezing him, keeping him tight within her sent Clark over the edge as he came in her. His voluminous release was so strong and great that Diana almost came again.

Drained, Clark fell against her before rolling over and pulling Diana's naked, sweaty form against him. They laid together daze in the lovemaking they experienced.

Diana was sprawled on Clark, her hair a disheveled mess, her body limp but oh, did she feel good. "Oh, Hera, that was wonderful. I …. still can't move. I…. I need a little longer to recover."

"So, do I." As exhausted as he was, he couldn't stop grinning. "Been a while since we've broke the bed."

"Been a while since we've done a lot of things," Diana said kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah. We got a lot of making up to do. Good thing the kids are gone. Good thing you suggested the Fortress." Clark gave Diana's backside an appreciated slap before cupping the firm flesh in his hand. "I don't think the house could've handled that."

"Or the neighborhood," Diana added. "If I didn't know any better, I would say the room moved."

"It did." Clark gestured Diana to look up.

Diana followed his eyes. Picture frames that were on the wall laid on the floor. Diana also noticed a crack on the wall leading all the way to a larger crack on the ceiling. "*That* never happened before."

Clark wasn't embarrassed about it. It only made his smile grow. "I'll fix it. I just hope that's the only crack."

Diana looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"It wasn't just the room moving," Clark confessed. "The entire fortress shook."

Diana's mouth dropped. "The fortress? I hope that was the only thing that moved."

*****

In Smallville, Jonathon and Martha Kent were sitting in front of the television enjoying a nice mug of hot chocolate. Jon and Lara were upstairs in their cribs, unaware of the events of the world. Jonathon and Martha had finished watching an old classic movie from their youth and were now watching the evening news. The top news story was on a series of quakes coming from the North Pole.

"The North Pole?" Martha looked at her husband. "You don't think….?"

"Seems our son and Diana found something to do," Jonathan grinned. As the reporter continued with the story, Jonathon chuckled, "Good thing the Justice League released a statement saying they were doing experimental testing otherwise a bunch of scientist would be on their way up there."

"Do you think we should tell them when they pick up the children?" Martha asked her husband.

"Nah," Jonathon blew off the idea. "Why ruin their nice, quiet weekend?"


End file.
